A combustion cycle of an engine produces particulates that are typically filtered from exhaust gas by a particulate filter (PF). The PF is arranged in an exhaust system of the engine and filters particulates (e.g., soot) from exhaust gas flowing through the exhaust system. Over time, soot and other particulates accumulate in the PF, which may restrict flow through the PF. Accordingly, a regeneration process may be implemented to reduce soot levels within the PF. For example, the regeneration process may include igniting soot particles within the PF.
Some known vehicles detect soot accumulation in the PF and initiate the regeneration process when the accumulation reaches a predetermined threshold. However, some vehicles may not accurately detect soot accumulation when the vehicle is operated in atypical environmental conditions, which may affect the regeneration process or operation of the exhaust system. For example, increased soot production has been observed when the ambient humidity and/or temperature is increased resulting in faster soot accumulation rates in the PF.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for detecting and predicting the impact of ambient humidity and temperature on soot production and detection.